Justice 2033 Vol 1 1
Appearing in "The Brave and the Bold, Part 1" Featured Characters: * The Outsiders III (First appearance) (Unnamed) ** Batgirl (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Cassandra Cain (First appearance) ** J'onn J'onzz (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Luke Fox (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Oracle/Batwoman (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Red Hood (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Red Wing (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Stephanie Brown-Drake (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: * Batfamily (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Penny-One (First appearance) (Flashback only) Antagonists: *The Jokerz (First appearance) **Karnival (First appearance) *Prisca Militia (First appearance) **El Veneño (First appearance) *Bane (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Dies) *Scarecrow (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Dies) Other Characters: * Barry Allen (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Batman (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Dies) * Brother Eye (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Catwoman (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Dies) * Clark Kent (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Connor Lance-Queen (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Damian Wayne (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Dawn Allen (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Dick Grayson (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Dinah Drake-Lance (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Don Allen (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Gordon Clean Energy (First appearance) * Harvey Dent (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Iris West-Allen (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Jim Gordon (First appearance) (Flashback only) * The Joker (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Hallucination) * Jon Kent (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Kara Danvers (First appearance) (Flashback only) * League of Assassins (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Ra's al Ghul (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Lois Lane-Kent (First appearance) (Flashback only) * LuthorCorp (First appearance) * Oliver Queen (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Tim Drake (First appearance) (Flashback only) Locations: * Earth 1 (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ** Milky Way Galaxy (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) *** Sol system (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) **** Earth (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ***** North America (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ****** United States of America (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ******* New Jersey (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ******** Neo-Gotham/Gotham City (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) ********* Blackgate Penitentiary (First appearance) (Mentioned only) ********* Bristol County (First appearance) (Flashback only) ********** Wayne Manor (First appearance) (Flashback only) ********* Diamond District (First appearance) ********** The Belfry II (First appearance) ********* Old Gotham (First appearance) (Flashback only) ********** Wayne Tower (First appearance) (Flashback only) ********* Park Row (First appearance) ********** Old Solomon Wayne Courthouse (First appearance) Items: * Batarangs (First appearance) ** EMP Batarangs (First appearance) * Batcomputer (First appearance) * Batgirl Suit IV (First appearance) * Batman Batsuit V (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Catwoman Suit II (First appearance) (Flashback only) * EYE Drone (First appearance) * Red Hood Suit IV (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Red Hood Suit V (First appearance) * Red Wing Suit (First appearance) * Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Venom (First appearance) Trivia * This issue was completed July 16, 2018, after the writing process began on July 2nd. See Also * Justice 2033 * Justice 2033 Vol 1 2 (upcoming) Category:Comics Category:Justice 2033 Issues